


Excessive quantities of Dersecest

by Twilit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilit/pseuds/Twilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years on a meteor and you think they didn't frick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excessive quantities of Dersecest

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt or writer's block, scrawl out excessive amounts of porn.

You're woken by a sense of movement near you. For a second, senses honed over months of combat and hundreds of deaths come alive and your heartbeat redlines. Your breathing doesn't change, remaining the easy, measured breaths of a swordsman at rest. Breathing and footwork, your bro taught you. It also doesn't change, because misfiring hunk of broken gears you jokingly refer to as a brain catches up with your instincts and is ragging you about jumping at Rose's shifting beside you. Your eyes creak open and verify that in front of you is, in fact, Rose's back.

 _Smooth, Strider_.

The meteor is hella cold, so cold that you don't bother shifting out of your Knight duds like, ever, because they are damn near invulnerable and hold heat like whoa. You eat in them, sleep in them, everything. Well, you used to. Apparently Rose wasn't so enamoured of her robes or at least preferred to sleep in something else, because one night she wandered into your room in an over-sized squiddle shirt and told you to move over on your pile of pillows. After you managed to tear your eyes from her thighs, you managed to crack a joke about being scared of the dark.

Her eyes were hollowed sockets, gleaming dull violet. Yeah, you've died too many times, but that look reminds you Rose has seen some shit herself. You rolled over, wordlessly, leaving a pocket of heat that she sank into. A weight settled around you and you realized she'd dragged some of the blankets that made up her pile with her. You grunted a manly thanks and went to sleep.

Somewhere along the way you stopped bothering with the Time jammies and just went to bed in boxers. It was too damn warm under there anyway. ( _Too warm for a Texan, yeah sure, who're you kidding_ ) Especially on nights when you woke up in an incestuous tangle of limbs, both of you awkwardly quiet and not sure how to move.

Months later, you're still not one hundred percent used to sleeping next to someone. Neither is Rose, if you want to show more insight than you let on. You're used to your nightmares by now, at least a little. It's getting on a year, subjectively, from your first death, but its only a few months from Rose's grimdark escapades. You, at least, sleep through them. You wonder how much of the coffee Rose drinks is to make up for lost sleep.

Whatever's woken her this time time has her shifting uncomfortably and trembling and... hang on. That's not... she's not... oh. _Oh. **Goddamn.**_ Her breath comes in short, soft gasps and she's holding herself tightly, intent on not twitching, spasming or letting on in any way that she's getting herself off.

You swallow hard even as your dick throbs and begins to strain at the fabric of your boxers. Oh crap. You have no idea how to deal with this. This is so far out of your experience that it's a miracle your breath is still steady. You try to keep it cool, keep it cool Strider, even as you try to figure out _what the fuck to do_ in this situation. Ok, ok, calm it the fuck down. Be polite, but cool. James Bond this shit. You don't want to embarrass her by letting her know that you're on to her but you want to get her attention.

You cough.

She freezes.

You make sure to keep your breath even, trying to convince her that you're still asleep. If this works, hell yes, you're smooth as fuck and you can go back to sleep, trying to ignore your raging hard-on. Time ticks on by, and you sync your breathing to its passing. The rhythm lulls you to sleep, and you feel vaguely proud of yourself.

Unless it's broken by the sheets shifting again in a rhythm of their own. God-fucking-dammit Lalonde.

Your eyes snap open, half in irritation, and half in panic. You were so sure that was going to work, but apparently Rose is hella horny right now. and she's not taking "Hey, your ectobro is right next to you and might wake up" as an answer. Or maybe you just didn't make the point loud enough. The two of you move around all the time, who'll notice right? That's probably what she's thinking. Well, Dave's going to move around a bit too.

Even as you nudge yourself over, one arm sliding under her pillow and another sloughing roughly across her side, you realize you are too damn sleepy to be coming up with cunning plans. Rose freezes again, letting out a surprised little squeak, even as you move into prime spooning position. Which means your cock is pressed right up to her ass, a fucking Strider-dog in Lalonde-buns.

You are a goddamn idiot. But you're an idiot with really good breath control and you are doing your "asleep goddamn idiot impression" and Rose seems to be buying it. At least you assume so, because she hasn't fucking elbowed you in the crotch or driven the Thorns through your eyes. The idea of which contributes adequately to your softening cock. Ok, you can manage this. At least until a deeper breath, almost a sigh, escapes your lips. Rose gasps as its heat blows over the back of her neck. Its a high, strained thing and the sound of it goes right to your core, which at the moment seems to have taken up residence in your dick. Funny how that happens.

Whatever, at least like this neither of you are going to do anything you will regret or more importantly will get a needle to the brain for.

One of these days you will stop underestimating your ectosis.

With your arm draped across her side, you can feel the minute motions of her wrist, up into her elbow. You want to facepalm, but even if you weren't in such a goddamn compromising position you wouldn't because that would be letting a crack in the mask show. Whatever Strider. Just let her get off and maybe you can jack off sometime later, pointedly _not_ thinking about-

how she just ground her ass into your engorged crotch. _What the fuck, Lalonde._ She's apparently shocked by her own action as well, since she goes stock-still once more. It is a fucking struggle to keep your breathing steady at this point, especially because you want her to do that some more. Rose's breaths come hot and heavy on the other hand, a clear indicator that she's...

What? Horny as hell? Mental? You don't even know at this point, and you're sure you want to think about anything more than her-

Her hand starts up again and her hips shift, pressing further into you, grinding. That's it. You're done. You're pretty much sure you can't handle more of this. You can't handle more of this glorious friction, even as you realize her gyrations are pulling your boxers down over your too-skinny hips and sliding her shirt up. The moment your slick glans touches the soft, warm skin you 

_groan_ even as she gasps

"Dave!"

Its your turn to freeze, tensing at the sound of your name, dropped carelessly from her lips. Your breathing stops cold and your limbs go rigid from shock. And Rose continues to grind her ass on your cock, every touch of it to her flesh causes you to tense more. You tense more and more until you accidentally spasm from the tension and she notices and joins you in your panicked immobility. 

If your immobility is marked by tension, hers is marked by trembling. In your arms, _you are are holding your near-orgasm ectosis in your arms what the hell_ , she basically shivers in fear, or more likely apprehension. You're sure you need to do something, say something, but you don't trust your voice right now. The arm under her head, under the pillow, curls about and finds her shoulder. Carefully, softly it traces its way down her goosebumped skin until it finds her fist, balled into the blankets. Your fingertips glide into her grip and pry their way insistently into her palm. You spread her grasp until you can slip your fingers between hers, in a gesture that says

 _I'm here for you_.

Instantly the breath goes out of her and she clutches at your hand. Her body slackens and sinks into yours, meltingly. Her head comes around, as if she's going to look over her shoulder at you. But you intercept it, pressing a messy, hesitant kiss to her jaw. In that moment, you can hear, feel her swallow, a mirror moment of your earlier panic.

The two of you are quiet for a time, indescribable even for you. You breathe in each other, savour the others' presence, strangely familiar in a literally alien world. But then she shifts again, pushing against you and your free hand moves down to her thighs, milky soft. She makes a soft sound, an approving murmur as you trace a pattern on her skin. When you delve between her legs, she begins to grind into you again and work on herself.

You make no attempt to hide your erratic breathing anymore and it flows freely, stutteringly across her neck. A mouth follows it and you plant a softly sucking kiss in her clavicle. _God,_ but she feels good pressed against your cock like that and suddenly you can't stand a second more of restriction. You press into her back and slip a finger into the waist of her underwear and a thumb into the waist of yours. The pair of you hike your hips in sibling unison and you nearly tear the undies off both of you. Around your knees it gets kicked off as your unison dissolves into a flailing mess of legs.

She breaks up into laughter as you try to shake your damn boxers free of your ankle and you wordlessly grumble before chuckling as well. Her slender leg crooks around yours and pushes down. Skin on skin, she slips the boxers off your ankle with her toes and you're inspired to kiss the space behind her ear in thanks. Then its a short trip to her ear where your hot breath makes her shudder and the feeling of your teeth on her earlobe makes her groan. 

You reach between the pair of you and take your cock. Manhandling it around, you press it between her thighs, deliciously hot and leaking wet. After a moment she raises her leg and you slip between. Her hand slides between her legs and rubs herself and your exposed glans and suddenly its your turn to groan and buck into her slick palm. As you fuck her thighs her fingers dance a clever pattern that strokes you and fingers herself at the same time. 

Your hand, free of anything better to do, feels its way up Rose's leg to her hip, past her hip and to her ribcage. Crushing your sudden hesitance with the ardour of someone too far gone, you cup her small breast. Eliciting a happy sigh from her you squeeze it gently, your fingers moving up to sensitive areolae and hardened nipple. A tweak it at the same time you bite into her neck, hot tongue pressed to her skin and she _keens_ with pleasure, her legs clamping down on your dick. Entwined fingers clench each other and her nails prick you skin with heat unlooked for.

You knead gently at her breast and draw your hips back to thrust between her legs again. Lubricated with her slick as they are, her muscles deny you easy passage so when you pass into them your voice breaks into her neck in a groan. Her hand snaps up from between her legs and sticky fingers dig into you hair to pull you around into a clumsy, biting kiss.

Her tongue pushes into your mouth roughly, with a passion you should have expected. Your groan repeats itself into her and she breaks the kiss with another nip at your lips.

"Yes, break and groan more. I will _drag_ your voice from your mouth and make you _beg_ -"

You shut her up with another kiss and a harsh twist of her other, neglected nipped. A high shriek fills your mouth and she bucks into you, her legs loosening in a twitch that betrays how close she is. Her fingers disentangle themselves from your hair and catch your throbbing cock, holding it in place. A finger traces the circumference of your head and you have to whimper in need. You nearly blow your load into her palm and she knows it, laughing softly.

Then she shifts her hips forward and her fingers press your cock up to her heat. You freeze, swallow and whisper,

"Are y-you sure?"

"Yes, Dave. But are you?"

"I- ah, I...?" Your voice cracking, your composure blasted across the bed.

"Beg me. Beg me to let you fuck me, Dave."

"Fffhhhuuuu- Please, Rose, let me fuck you. Please, I'm fuckin' beggin' you here."

She doesn't respond, just pushes you into her tight pussy with lithe fingers and a buck of her hips. The pair of you cry out in unison, voices so similar reaching a passion-induced pitch. For a moment you just _melt_ in her and lose yourself in her tight, hot wetness. But you pull yourself back from the edge with difficulty, because you're not going down that easily.

A slow, awkward pace draws more moans and cries from her as you push into her. You can feel her hand start to play with her clit again, finding it in her light down. You grab her wrist and pull it away to her shock, registered as an angry gasp. You pass it to your entwined fingers and hold both her wrists in your hands as you fuck her relentlessly.

"Dave, I swear to-"

You silence her again with a rough kiss and nearly pull out. But you shift around and sling her leg over your shoulder as you move into a kneeling position. As Rose's eyes widen at the change, you roll your hips and push into her again. 

"Oh, fuck!" she screams and shudders and you think you might just have lucked out and found her weakness. You pound into her more, your orgasm getting harder and harder to hold back while you hold her hands motionless off to the side. Another leg wraps itself around your middle as she trembles under you, around you. With every thrust you get closer to her face, her face contorted in a mix of outrage and pleasure and suddenly you have of see all of her.

Mid-thrust, you let go of her arms and grab her shirt to pull over her head. After some flailing that feels divine around your cock, you manage to get her to raise he arms and bare her chest. Leaving her to swear at the tangle you've left her arms in, you dive in to kiss and nip at her breasts. Swears turn to moans, turn to desperate cries as you continue your lust-fuelled assault on her sensitive bits. A twist of an arm and you get her other leg over her shoulder.

Rose chokes out your name in a scream as you bend her nearly double and push even deeper into her. You penetrate her slowly as her ankles cross behind your head, locking you into her. There's a tearing sound as she claws her way out of her shirt and her fingers lodge in your back to pull you even deeper in.

Her lips are there to meet yours as you're pulled deep into your sister. She breaks the kiss and her nails scour lines in your back before she whispers,

"I can feel your pulse in me Dave, you have to be close. Hurry up and finish this, finish us both off." She bucks desperately up against you, her legs pulling you down in a show of flexibility you wouldn't have thought her capable of previous. 

In the little space she's allowed you, you hump at her, moving scant inches in and out of her as her nails claw into your back. With every slap of flesh on flesh, she gasps your name and you find yourself replying with hers. Your cock burns in her depths as you try to pound into her pussy as hard as possible while she grinds against you to stimulate herself. A heat builds in you and you gasp her name louder, louder,

"Rose, oh fuck, Rose, Rose, I'm gonna, fuck, I'm gonna-"

"Ye-yessssss, cum for me Dave, cum in me, fucking hurry up and fuck me, fuck mefuckme _fuckme_."

She goes to kiss you, misses and ends up biting your shoulder while you speed up, fucking into her rabbit-like and and and and gaspingly cry her name as your cock throbs, your brain explodes, and you cum inside her. The heat of it sets her off and she shrieks, nails drawing blood across your back as her legs twitch and quiver against you. The two of you climax in incestuous union, your cum filling her in surges you've never felt before. You try to roll off her, but she pulls you in closer, unwilling to break to bond. She shudders again, gasping your name and feeling for your face with her hands. A last, desultory spasm and she kisses you, long and deep, with the promise of sleepless and passion unending. 

When you finally part, she curls up practically on top of you. A hand from between her legs comes up and she licks the sticky strands from between her fingers. On impulse, you kiss her thereafter, taste the two of you on her tongue. When all's settled and you're staring up at the ceiling you can only mutter in disbelief,

"Holy shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, to be honest. I could probably go back and clean it up, but I'll hold off on that for now while I just keep writing more and more porn. What kind of porn? Check the tags.


End file.
